


Back In A Distant Memory

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: During School, F/M, I think this'll be based in their fifth year, Lack of Harry, Marauder's Era, Probably fluff at some point but arguing at first, they're alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Back In A Distant Memory

     Laying next to a boy with very, very greasy hair underneath the warm blue sky on a particularly sunny patch of grass, there was a young lady named Lily Evans. The young boy on the right side of her was Severus Snape. The gang-like group of four boys that the two did not yet know were approaching them consisted of James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black.

     Her green eyes, like two mirrors, almost perfectly reflected the clouds drifting gently across the sky as she stared at them, closely observing the shapes. When she was younger, before she had even found about her magic, she used to watch the clouds with her sister, searching for pictures in their white fluff.

     Upon the discovery of her powers, her sister hadn't wanted to spend time with her any more. She didn't outright say it, but her parents often tried to explain to young Lily that Petunia was just afraid or envious of her sister. The issue with this was the mean things her sister often spouted. Lily could have believed that her sister was afraid of her if she didn't constantly call her "freak" or "abnormal" or "mindless". That last one didn't come up as often, because the two of them both knew that Lily was more intelligent than her sister had ever been or likely would ever be, but when Petunia was particularly upset, she would scream the word at the top of her lungs, often times frightening Lily as opposed to the opposite.

     But then she met Severus. Severus Snape was a boy her age, with hair the color of ebony falling to his shoulders, which seemed to be perpetually greasy. He had a nose with a slight hook that only grew worse and worse the longer they knew each other, which had, admittedly, been a long while. Petunia didn't seem to like him very much, but it didn't take her long to stop liking Lily because of how odd she had been. He taught her all about magic and wizardry, and they were close, best friends. Potentially more than that, but she wouldn't be the one to take initiative if that were to happen. Even being sorted into rival houses hadn't brought an end to their friendship.

     "Hey, Lily, I was wonderi--"

     "OI! LILY EVANS IS BEING FORCED TO SIT WITH A SLIMY GIT!" It was James Potter who screamed it, and Sirius was quick to start yelling as well. Snape's face flushed, and Lily gripped her hands into fists at her sides, ripping some blades of grass out of the ground.

     "Just ignore them. I'm sure they'll go away if they don't get a reaction out of you. That's all they want, a reaction." Lily said it as calmly as she could, without including any of the insults she wanted to. No 'toerags' or 'imbeciles'. Glancing back at them in a way she hoped they couldn't see, she stared at the four boys standing sort of in a line, with Peter seemingly trying to hide behind the rest. The short, fat boy looked petrified. Remus just looked embarrassed, burying his face in one hand. The other two still yelled.

     "HEY, SNAPE! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE EVANS ALONE, HUH? YOU'RE A SLYTHERIN, YOU'VE GOT NO BUSINESS WITH THE GRYFFINDOR GIRLS." Sirius gave her a grin and a thumbs up, as if she had asked them to chase Snape away. Hint, hint: She hadn't. And she herself was starting to get annoyed with their screaming. As if James had read her mind and taken it the exact wrong way, they approached, getting quieter and quieter as they got closer and closer.

     "C'mon, Severus, leave 'er alone. It's quite plain she doesn't want you around." James spat the words, and Snape opened his mouth to retort before Lily did it for him.

     "YOU LISTEN HERE, POTTER!" The yell caught everyone in the surrounding area by surprise. "I _like_ Severus! I don't _want_ him to go away! The only person around here who I want to go away is _you four!_ Don't go around acting like you're doing me some huge favor when all you're doing is upsetting my friend and upsetting me! And who _cares_ what house he's in, anyway? Does it matter?" She gave them all a look as if she was expecting an answer, although she'd probably slap the first person to open their mouth. "He's my _friend._ If you don't like it, why don't _you_ leave _us_ alone, rather than bugging him." It was said as a statement versus a question. "Come on, Severus." And they left.


End file.
